


Heart in...

by w0rdsar3mag1c



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash to Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0rdsar3mag1c/pseuds/w0rdsar3mag1c
Summary: Bad things happen. Since Scott was bitten 'bad things happening' has been an almost norm. Stiles thought that perhaps after everything maybe they'd get some peace. Maybe he and Scott could fix things. Maybe Not…turns out Scott isn't the best of friends and neither is anyone else really.except Derek 'Sourwolf' Hale. This is a story about what Stiles does now:  about his crappy  soon to be ex-friends, his developing relationship with Derek, makeovers (internet shopping), baby animals, tattoos, art and healing and much much more...





	Heart in...

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in any of the designs mentioned in this story: https://colourinkindesign.threadless.com :  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edited a little grammar wise)

Stiles had always thought that his friendship with Scott would last forever. They were brothers in all but blood.

 

Unless you counted the time when they were seven and had injured themselves playing superheroes.

Stiles remembers how they’d shaken bloody hands wearing wide smiles and torn sheets. How they’d looked at each other and said in sync “we’re brothers now”. He remembers that’s when the adrenalin had worn off and the pain had kicked in; the tears and then Scott’s asthma attack.

 

So once he would have said they were best friends forever, bros, but now well… that was then - the past.

It was Before. Before the Bite had happened and their friendship had changed. Before Scott became popular and got a girlfriend.

 

**

Being possessed by the Nogitsune had changed everything yet again. The things Stiles thought and believed would always be a part of his life. The people; well…

 

Allison had died.

 

And Stiles didn’t need to be a werewolf to know Scott blamed him. Scott hadn’t had a problem with Jackson who as a Kanima wasn’t in control of his own actions, he’d had a master and been a weapon to be used.

Scott definitely had a problem with him; Stiles could feel it. As he healed from the possession he’d started to notice that he could tell when someone lied and when they were happy or sad. He could feel them as if they were his own feelings, he could ‘read’ peoples emotions and taste them on his tongue. And as time passed the abilities got stronger and he found he had gained other abilities as well. He was awake for two days without sleep trying to find out what was happening to him; he tried asking Deaton, but he should have known that wouldn’t amount to anything. So he waited until the middle of the night and the vet clinic was empty before he picked the lock and slipped in the door. Deaton had protective wards and spells in place but Stile focused on his Spark and believed. After all wasn't that what Deaton had advised when he’d handed over mountain ash and said Stiles had a spark - all Stiles needed to do was believe.

 

So Stiles believed. He blinked once then twice slowly, then in front of his eyes he could see the spells and wards and methods of security, each a different coloured strand. Stiles breathed in and with a small smile slipped around Deaton’s protections.

When he found Deaton’s books, he picked them up one by one with gloves on and took photos of every single page. Book after book. Page after page. He was in the clinic for hours uninterrupted. When he was done he slipped out wiping any trace he was there with a gentle flick of his wrist. He got home, showered and then he slept for a day.

**

After much reading the only conclusion he could come to was that he was an Empath and it was getting stronger. Also that something in his brain chemistry had been altered after the possession something which meant he now had synesthesia.

**

Theo strolling into town like a knight-in-shining armour hadn’t helped the tense relationships between Stiles and his friends. Added to the fact that Theo set Stiles on edge and made all his instincts flare. Stiles became hyper aware, even more than he had been. He didn't trust the creep, the ‘childhood friend’; there was something sinister that seethed beneath the veneer he displayed without a blink.

But Scott …

Scott welcomed Theo into his pack with open arms. It was Scott’s pack now; Stiles had long ago stopped feeling apart of it.

 

Then Donavon died and there was a part of him that still thought that Scott would believe him when Stiles told him what happened. But no, despite years of friendship, brotherhood, and werewolf super-hearing Scott believed Theo's version of events over Stiles’s.

 

***

Stiles spoke less and less. He still defended himself from bullies, those who’d always picked on him and those who noticed he was now an outcast of the popular group. He was left alone more and more.

 

Everything around him was chaotic, lonely, and bitter. He felt rudderless. The only thing that kept him together and focused were the daily texts he exchanged with Derek. Derek kept him sane. Derek was his anchor.

***

After Derek had left Beacon Hills, Stiles had been sad to see him go but he couldn’t blame him. Beacon Hills had taken so much from him. So Stiles sent a text telling him that. Derek had texted his reply

And they’d been texting ever since. Stiles texted about everything and anything except for how much texting Derek meant to him. He didn’t want to make their friendship awkward.

 

After Derek had left Stiles realized Derek was the one who made him feel safe. It had taken Stiles far longer to realize the correlation between Derek leaving and him feeling safe than he’d ever admit to anyone.

 

Stiles kept quiet, and said nothing. Just like he said nothing about his epic crush on the man. Stiles knew that his crush on Derek was worse than the one he'd had on Lydia (which had been years long and filled with wooing plans). But with Derek he had no designs. First and foremost, as far as Stiles knew, Derek was straight. Stiles was, he thought, realistic. The one problem Stiles had was that he might have said he loved Lydia but he knew that it was nothing more than admiration and attraction. What he felt for Derek was stronger and felt more real than anything. It was with this that Stiles knew that he was no longer crushing on Derek but in love with him.

***

He many have been speaking less and less, but he was texting Derek more and more. Even his father was hardly talking to Stiles and when the man did it felt half-hearted. Stiles loved his Dad but he wasn’t sure he liked him anymore because being around his dad didn’t make him feel loved or special anymore; talking and being around his dad just made Stiles feel worse about himself. Stiles didn’t even need to pull away because his dad was spending less time at home, making Stiles feel lonelier still.

 

Thinking about his dad or Scott or any of the things in Beacon Hills he used to enjoy made his heart felt tight in his chest.

 

One Tuesday he was sitting in his bed strolling the Internet; feeling bored, lonely and tired. He’d had to get rid of half his wardrobe a couple of days before due to supernatural and teenage ware and tear. So he was looking for new clothes, in his search he found an artist shop through Threadless - <https://colourinkindesign.threadless.com>. A couple of the designs caught his eye. One even seemed to reflect how his heart felt.

He hummed and started to browse.

 

****

 

Stiles signed for the package, giving the man a fake smile but a genuine thanks. Shutting the door he made his way up to his room placing the package on his bed, it was the last of his purchases to arrive. He opened his wardrobe door and took all the unopened parcels out and placed them on his bed. He’d decided after the first one had arrived that he’d wait until he received them all before opening them.

 

One by one he opened each parcel, a true smile on his face as he looked through the clothes and other things he bought. He breathed in smelling the packaging, ink and general newness. He carried his new clothes down to the laundry with his hamper. Looking at labels dividing up his clothes into piles on the floor he got to washing all the clothes. Coloured loads, whites and cold washes.


End file.
